This study proposes to investigate the effect of varying levels of blood alcohol concentration on a number of aspects of visual search performance and motor-motor integration. A number of aspects of visual search activity have been identified by the P.I. as being affected by such factors as time-on-task, level of training and sleep deprivation. These are incidents of saccadic and other eye movements in the horizontal plane, inter-saccad interval, range of eye excursions in both horizontal and vertical plane, and some aspects of the eye blink. Computer programs for evaluating such measures have been developed by the PI and his collaborators. The present study will, in addition to evaluating aspects of visual activity, evaluate the temporal patterning of motor activity in the driving situation; for example, the timing between stepping on the clutch and shifting gears. The task selected is performance in a driver simulator, utilizing a series of films involving intown as well as highway driving. The major purpose of the first study is to evaluate the effect of three levels of blood alcohol concentration on our dependent variables. A second study will then be conducted to more closely identify blood alcohol levels at which impairment in the dependent variables are obtained. A third series of studies will evaluate the potentiating effects of drugs (tranquilizers) on alcohol and our perfomance measures. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Beideman, L.R. and J.A. Stern. Aspects of the Eyeblink during Simulated Driving as a Function of Alcohol. Human Factors, 1975.